Doctor Zosia March Illness
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: I know the Title isn't great, PM or Review a Title you like for the story or whether to keep it the same one now. Rated T to be on the safe side as it will be quite sensitive. The Story is about how Zosia get's over her disorder and how it effects her life and people around her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, a new Zosia/Colette fic, I will continue the other fanfic as well but this one will have Zosia's illness in, while the other one won't. This will have Zosia/Colette together at some point.**

* * *

><p>Zosia looks around her room at the private clinic where she had spent the last 2 weeks to help be diagnosed or something that Dad said. She had everything she came with and now sat on her bed, staring into space, the room was a nice pink room with everything she really needed, and Zosia had only made 1 or 2 friends while here as she really wasn't in the best of places.<p>

Zosia started to cry, mix of mixing her Mum after dying from cancer and her closest friend Colette leaving. _Why did Dad have to be so cruel to her, it took till Colette left for him to realise something was wrong and sorted something out. _It was the day Zosia was set free and she was waiting for her Father to pick her up, she sat crying into her Teddy Bear which her Mum gave her before she died and the card Colette gave her on her last day.

**(Zosia's Pov):**

There was a knock on the door and my psychologist named Zoe pokes her head in the door, seeing me crying. She gave me a friendly smile before coming into the room, shutting the door behind her. she had been brilliant to me in the last few weeks and they had made a sisterly bond. "Zosia are you okay hunny? I would have thought your happy going home today" Zoe Sais to me while rubbing my back in a soothing way.

I look at her and smile a little "I just miss my Mum and Friend Colette that's all" Zoe nods and some Nurse comes in telling us that my Dad was in the waiting Room. We both stand up and I walk out the room with my belongings, heading down the hall to meet my Dad.

My Dad stood up and I walk to him crying and put my suitcase down as I accept his hug, wrapping my arms around him, he may be annoying but I still loved him. Once we pulled away we were taken into a small meeting room with Zoe to be told my results.

I and my Dad sit on the opposite side of Zoe's desk as she sat on her desk chair, tapping away on the computer to get my notes up. She turns to look at us and Sais "Okay, well Zosia has been monitored the last 2 weeks and we have come to a conclusion that she has Bipolar Disorder, this is to do with her emotions and mood swings. The way we feel best will work is for her to have talking therapy and have some lithium tablets."

I look at her in shock, Bipolar Disorder; I quickly stood up and walk out the room and texts the only person who came to my mind, the only person who picked things up early "Hi Collie, its Zosia. Dad has put me in a clinic for 2 weeks now, and you were right, I have something called Bipolar Disorder. Miss you lot, please come back :'(".

By now my dad had come out with some prescript tablets and an appointment for me to come back for some therapy. We walk to his car and get in, he tells me he needs to get back and he would need me to either walk from the Hospital or stay at work. I nodded at him but wasn't really listening as I burst out in tears, waiting for Colette to respond to my text as my Dad starts driving to the hospital as our seatbelts were on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leaving it here, what do you guys think? It's my first story that I have done that's so sensitive. This story update will be a Thursday as my Tuesday is taken up by my other fic, I might be able to put this one on Tuesday, it depends how busy I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter all ready. :)**

* * *

><p>Colette was in Leeds, back where she was born, and was walking in town catching up with her best mate from Childhood when her phone goes off, she grabs her phone out her pocket, reading Zosia's text, she looks concerned while tapping a response '<em>Zos, I live in Leeds, I can't come back, not after your Dad betrayed me and hurt me. I'm glad you got diagnosed, you can get the right support now, love Colette x'<em> Colette sends the text as her and her mate Laura enter a cafe, getting 2 coffees to go as Colette soon get another reply from Zosia '_Please Colette, I can't cope without you, if you can't do it for Dad, do it for me. Please... xx'_

Colette quickly tells her friend to take her home. As soon as Colette got to her flat, she packs her suitcase and quickly leaves, Laura drives Colette to Holby City, Laura not knowing what was going on but would do anything for Colette.

* * *

><p>Back at Holby City and Zosia was on the Keller Ward working, she had persuaded her Dad to let her work, she was looking through patient folders, her mind being distracted by her diagnosis, no one was told yet and Zosia hoped it would stay that way.<p>

* * *

><p>3 Hours into the shift, the twin doors open and in came Colette with Laura in tow, still very confused "Zosia?" Colette shouts looking around and soon finds Zosia in a chair crying her heart out. Colette jogs to her and pulls Zosia into her arms, cuddling her as Zosia hugs Colette back, crying into her chest.<p>

Colette kisses Zosia's head and Sais "come on, let's go get a coffee" Zosia nodded, grabbing Colette's hand as they both walk towards the canteen with Laura. They were all soon sat down with a coffee and somehow ended up in one of the offices, Zosia and Colette sat on the sofa while Laura was on her phone.

Laura looks up at the pair, Colette was sat with one arm around Zosia's back and Zosia was cuddled up to Colette, crying badly. Laura huffs and Sais "Col, I need to go, I'll go get your stuff, bring it in and I'll be off." Laura went out, grabbed Colette's stuff, bringing it in before saying her goodbyes and heading back to Leeds.

Colette looks at Zosia, lifting her head from her chest, making Zosia look at her and Sais "Zos it will be okay you know, and I'm here now, all though you may have to put up with me in your flat for a while."

Colette and Zosia laughed, looking at the tablets she was suppose to take then up at Colette, looking into her eyes, all of a sudden Zosia leans up and kisses Colette straight on the lips.

It took a few seconds to respond, it was a shock to Colette but she soon kissed back with passion and they move into a more comfortable position while making out, Zosia's hand roaming over her body. Colette locks the office door and they were soon naked and making love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I'm leaving it here, there won't be any sex (in writing any way) in this one, and if you like Sex and more romance in it, please read my M Rated Story called Holby City Nurse Romance. Thanks for Reading, and please review. I'm not going off plot with the romance on this one, but there will be normal bits in it as well as the illness. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>1 hour after Zosia and Colette made love, they were both working on Keller. It was busy and Guy had given Colette her job back even though he knew it could be temporary. Colette was with a patient, helping them get settled after a scan when Arthur rushed over to Colette asking where Zosia was.<p>

* * *

><p>½ hour previous to this; Zosia had sneaked off the ward and started crying, realizing but not wanting to acknowledge her illness, she was starting to feel useless and wanted to die, her mind taking her up to the roof, looking down, her mind blurred with everything that happened, and was slowly going to the edge.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on ward and Colette said "Not sure why?" and once Arthur had said no one had seen her and her friend was here from the clinic, it sent alarm bells ringing in Colette's ears, she grabs her jacket and ran off ward, trying to find Zosia.<p>

Colette looked over and the roof was the last place she checked, and there stood right near the edge was Zosia. "Zosia!" Colette shouted in a panic and walked over "Get down...please."

Zosia turned to look at Colette who was stood nearby on the lower deck "why, no one wants me here, I'm the girl with a mental issue. "You know that's not true Zosia" came Colette' reply and Zosia broke down and gave in, getting help by Colette to get down where she breaks down in Colette's arms as Guy ran over after hearing from Arthur and Dom on what happened and how Colette went after Zosia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leaving it there. Thanks to City for the idea, and hope you enjoyed it. Next time Colette and Guy will have serious talks with Zosia and wait to see if they persuade Zosia to do what her psychiatrist said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, 2****nd**** story update, I have skipped this to December as I had no ideas on what else to write and I can use ideas from the show now too. Please enjoy, and sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p>It was the 1st of December and Zosia and Colette who now live in the same house, had just got up and dressed. They quickly had breakfast before getting the decorations down.<p>

Colette and Guy had persuaded Zosia to take her medication and Zosia had been having talking therapy as well as writing in her book.

Lisa and Sophia, 1 being a Colleague from Holby and 1 being Zosia's friend from the clinic came over and started helping them with the decorations.

Colette and Sophia started putting the wall and window decorations up inside and outside while Lisa and Zosia did the Christmas tree. Soon the house was decorated in Green, Red, Silver, Gold, Pink and Blue decorations, as they switch all the lights on, with smiles on their faces.

Colette and Zosia kiss on the lips just before the 4 of them sit down with a cup of tea or coffee. Sophia had a secret crush on Zosia as she sat on one of the arm chairs along with Lisa, who was picking up on the girls crush, and didn't want any harm to Zosia or Colette, knowing Zosia is still vulnerable like herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leaving it here on a happy note, 2 fics to update still and I want to watch Holby's Christmas stuff a little more before continuing. Again, sorry for the short update but didn't know what to put.**


End file.
